


Good Boy

by sailorcreampuff



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Tumblr Prompt, a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: Nezumi is lonely without Shion around. Good thing Shion shows up halfway through his alone time... or maybe not.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I proofread this, but I wasn't very thorough about it, so if there's any mistakes then please let me know! I've been dying to write for this fandom because it's probably my favorite anime. Enjoy!

It was too boring without Shion around. The boy was out doing work for Inukashi again, and Nezumi had almost forgotten what it felt like to come home to an empty house. The fact that Shion still lived here, however, was very evident in the room. His red coat was neatly folded on the couch, piles of books had dog-eared pages that weren't there before, and sometimes Nezumi would find white strands of hair floating around.

Something about the smell, too, had changed. Even living in the West District, Shion managed to keep himself fresh and clean at all times. He left a delicate, subtle scent in the air that was delightful. It still lingered in the living room as a reminder that he would be back.

Nezumi collapsed back on the couch. Some alone time to catch his breath might not be so bad. He rarely had any time to himself lately. Shion needed to be guided and protected carefully, or he waould get into more trouble than he could imagine. The boy still just didn't understand how things worked in the West District. Nezumi sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

The two of them did not share a bed, he remembered. They could have, if Nezumi had insisted. Shion said it was fine, after all. But Nezumi would much rather take the couch or the floor and enjoy his own space. There had been... awkward nights, still, even with their arrangement. It wasn't Nezumi's fault for having morning wood. He hadn't exactly been able to get off ever since rescuing Shion. There was no time. There was no privacy.

He took off his bulky jacket and shawl and set them aside. This would be risky, but Inukashi did have a lot of work lined up for Shion that day. Not just cleaning dogs, but tidying the hotel itself. Nezumi sighed and slipped his hand underneath his waistband.

He tried his best not to feel guilty for simply thinking about Shion. Why should he? It was natural, and it wasn't as if anybody could read his thoughts to see what he was imagining. It was just that his brain decided to remind him about how good Shion's scar looked, the way it coiled around him. He'd been so vulnerable the first day he arrived. Nezumi's hand hesitated over his underwear, and he cursed inwardly.

He'd have to forgive himself later.

He thought again about the flushed band of skin that encircled Shion's body and growled. He reached for his cock, already half-hard, and started stroking himself. He remembered Shion's face whenever Nezumi grabbed him by the collar and wished he could slam him against the wall. It didn't take long until Nezumi was totally aroused, his heavy breathing echoing off the walls of the basement.

He used his other hand to cover his mouth, biting down to avoid crying out. In his mind, Shion was crouched in front of his lap, looking up at him with those wide red eyes. He'd look so damn cute in spite of the way he'd be pumping Nezumi's dick, teasingly, getting rougher and faster the more he moaned. He panted erratically, squeezing his eyes shut, that turned on by his own touches. Shion's touches.

He decided to indulge himself a little and call Shion's name. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock and God, he wished Shion were here to watch him.

"Nezumi! I'm home!"

Shion's voice came from the doorway. It couldn't be real. It didn't feel real. The man froze, his arm still shoved into his pants. It was too late to run. In retrospect, though, he probably had enough time to at least disguise what he was doing. When the white-haired boy walked inside, smiling, he stopped in his tracks for a few seconds. The two boys stared at each other awkwardly for what could have been an hour. Nezumi wished he could disappear.

Eventually, Shion averted his eyes. "I finished work early. It, uh, started raining."

Nezumi withdrew his hand from his pants and crossed his legs in one swift move, trying his absolute best to sound casual. "Oh?"

"I thought you... heard me come home." Shion mumbled, looking at the floor. "Didn't you yell for me?"

Shit. "No," the other boy lied. He swallowed.

Shion stepped closer to where Nezumi was sitting.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do about your... that?" Shion asked, gesturing towards Nezumi's crotch.

He flushed. "I don't know, Shion. Go read or something."

The white-haired boy ignored him, eyeing him curiously. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"What?"

Shion leaned in closer. His face was too close. Did he really not think this was a big deal? Didn't he realize what this was doing to him?

"Nezumi. You're like this because of me, right?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to hide it like this. Has it been a while?"

Shion's expression was unreadable. 

"Well... Yes, but it's not like it's a priority. And it's not your fault or anything. So don't feel bad."

"I don't," He said quietly. When had he sat down next to him? "I'm actually flattered. You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

Nezumi was speechless. Sometimes he forgot that Shion could be ballsy as hell. He wasn't afraid to state his desires bluntly. He was different that way.

"That's not..."

"You were touching yourself and wishing you could do dirty things to me," He interrupted. "You find me attractive after all."

"That's not a secret..." Nezumi said.

Shion touched his cheek.

"You're so warm," He hummed. "You know, you can be pretty cute sometimes."

"Cute?" He was a little offended.

"Yes." He tilted Nezumi's head downward and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds— infuriatingly short. "Why don't you let me take care of it for you?"

"Shion." He yanked the other boy by the cardigan and pressed their lips together, forcefully this time. He caught Shion off-guard, quickly pushing him down on the couch so he was laying down beneath him. Shion gasped before wrapping his arms around Nezumi and kissing him back, earnestly.

Their legs tangled together. The sounds the white-haired boy was making was better than Nezumi could have imagined, soft whines that escaped him in-between breaths. Nezumi smirked. Shion's face and ears had gone pink.

"Nezumi, I thought I was going to..."

He halted briefly. "What?"

"You know..." Shion seemed embarrassed. "Take the lead?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. Not really." He admitted.

Nezumi chuckled softly. "Just let me know if you don't like something, then, okay?"

He skillfully unbuttoned Shion's blue cardigan, slowly dragging the sleeves off his arms. He reached for his shirt next but was stopped with a light smack.

"At least let me do that..." Shion mumbled.

Nezumi couldn't help but laugh again as Shion undressed himself, but it was a light laugh, more teasing than anything. He pulled his own shirt off with ease. Shion's chest was exposed now, and Nezumi stared in silent appreciation.

"What?" Shion said. He blinked up at him nervously.

Nezumi traced along Shion's scar, starting with his neck. His skin was hot. 

"...Pretty." He breathed.

He leaned in and kissed Shion's neck. He gave an experimental lick under his jaw, and the boy shuddered. He trailed his lips over the part of his neck that wasn't scarred and nipped at a spot under his chin. Shion's breath hitched, and at the positive response, Nezumi sucked at his soft skin. He wanted it to be hard enough to leave a bruise. When he was satisfied, he returned to Shion's lips with increasingly deep kisses.

Nezumi adjusted himself so that their chests were pressed together, but was careful not to crush the other boy. He noticed with satisfaction that Shion was hard, pressing against his thigh. He slid his thigh between Shion's legs, nudging at his crotch.

"Mm!" The white-haired boy bit back a loud moan, shooting an accusatory glare at Nezumi.

"Please don't hold back your voice, Shion," He said, reaching for the boy's waistband. The sudden deepness of his own voice startled him. "I want to hear you."

"...Okay." He said.

"Good boy," Nezumi groaned, his own erection starting to meet too much friction in his jeans. Shion got the message, somehow, and wasted no time unzipping his pants and pulling them down to expose his underwear.

Truthfully, Nezumi had hoped the boy would be wearing some kind of cute, frilly panties, but briefs made more sense in real-life, everyday situations. It reminded him that this was really happening, and he smiled. He yanked his own pants down and paused.

Shion was looking at Nezumi's boner in awe. "So big..." He said, sounding almost amazed.

Nezumi snorted. "You're such a virgin."

Shion shot him a grumpy frown in response. Then, without warning, the boy rolled his hips upward, grinding their clothed dicks together. 

"Ah!" Nezumi gasped loudly, and when he looked back down at Shion, the bastard was grinning. It was his turn to be irritated.

"That wasn't fair," Nezumi scolded. Then, he added as an afterthought, "You'd better behave yourself, boy."

Shion went furiously red at this and nodded.

"That's better." He smiled. He then reached down and slid off his underwear, grabbing both his and Shion's cocks with his slim fingers.

Shion cried out, accidentally digging his nails into Nezumi's back. He didn't mind. Shion's underwear was quickly gone as well, discarded on the floor. Nezumi moved against him, trying his hardest to take it slow instead of grinding on him roughly like he wanted. He pumped evenly, back and forth.

"Nezumi..." Shion gasped. "It feels so fucking good."

If Shion was swearing, he really must have liked it, Nezumi thought. He pressed a kiss to the boy's neck. The only sound in the room was the obscene sound of Nezumi's hand rubbing against skin.

"You're beautiful like this, Shion," He muttered. "You deserve this for being so good for me."

Shion whined in response to his words. His eyes had fluttered shut, lost in the sensation. They were in sync now, and Nezumi kept rambling.

"S-So amazing, you're doing so well, fuck, you're so pretty, Shion." He was embarrassed at the string of praises that tumbled out of his mouth, but Shion seemed to be getting off to it. Nezumi's pace was becoming desperate now, and he swiped his thumb over the tip of Shion's cock.

"I'm close, Nezumi!" He cried. Shion's arousal was throbbing in his hand. Nezumi squeezed the base of his dick one more time, growled "Mine", and Shion came. He shot liquid all over his own stomach, and it didn't take long for Nezumi to follow.

They stayed like that for a minute or two afterwards, catching their breath. Shion beamed up at him, looking absolutely radiant in the afterglow. "Thank you."

Nezumi's face heated up. "Of course." He replied. He didn't know what else to say. He sat up at the end of the couch. "We'd better shower."

Shion stood, and his white hair was even fluffier than normal. Probably from being smushed into the couch.

"Okay!" He said. He was in an even cheerier mood than usual. "I really like you, Nezumi."

Nezumi tried to hide his embarrassment, he really did. And yet, he failed. "...The feeling is mutual. Let's go."


End file.
